


Just Another Set Up

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman sent to help a store start up gets a VIP surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Set Up

I've been doing set-ups with retail since I started working in retail. It's kind of fun, very stressful, and never really that exciting. But it includes a per diem and travel expense, so when they look at the three of us in the C. O. and say one of us is needed to be there for the set-up of accounting and then the grand opening, to train their three accountants, I say sure.

My roommates are going to kill me, but A. has to watch her daughter's dog and E. won't work on Sundays. If I really have to, I could commute. Farmville is just past Moberly, after all, and that's not very far. Maybe an hour's drive, and that won't be too bad for someone who used to drive daily to get to work.

I get balefully glared at, pouted at, and sighed at, but eventually the roommates see my logic on why I decided to go. This close to Christmas, I need every extra dime I can get for my kids.

`~`~`~`~`

Okay…Farmville deserves its name. I'm staggered they ever got permission to build an outlet of the Evol Empire here. Nothing but four-legged walking steaks and side dishes for miles and miles around.

It shows in the people I'm teaching, in the way I find myself falling out of the Military Dialect and deeper into Southern Drawl. Roomie number one picked on me when I called. Roomie number two kept having to ask me to explain. Silly yank doesn't understand me. Oh well. She probably gets tired of me telling her to slow down.

The only point of interest so far, walking from one end of the main road to the other for exercise? A faded sign that says 'Birthplace of Barry Allen'. I file it away, say 'yeah right' in the back of my head, and keep going.

`~`~`~`~`

Okay, so that teaching thing I did for the Army? The one where they kept sending me Romeos and Yankees, and expecting me to make them understand Tango-related systems? THANK GODDESS FOR IT! These cowpokes really don't understand computers that well, but I got my three recruits, ahem…trainees working well, at last. They should pass certification anyway.

Well, tomorrow is the grand opening. I've bought a new pair of slacks and navy blue turtle neck, as we'll have to be outside at first and its chilly here. There's talk of some VIP coming to cut the ribbon, but they're already following standard operating procedure by not talking to the C. O. It's really amazing this company hasn't fallen on its ears when the people responsible for the money going the right places are this neglected.

`~`~`~`~`

Now…yeah, the roomies are going to lynch me. You know that sign? The faded 'Birthplace of Barry Allen' thing?

So abso-freaking-lutely true.

Proven today, when none other than the Flash himself showed up to cut the ribbon. Small speech about how proud Barry'd be of his home town, of how vital the addition of our store was going to be in shoring up the future economy of the store by providing about 200 jobs. Then he was gone in a blur of red, just like the news always caught.

I just stared.

And wondered how I could get on set-up crews in other towns with hidden treasures in their pasts.


End file.
